Eve
Eve is the second planet from Kerbol and the closest planet to Kerbin. Orbiting Kerbol every 224.7 Kerbin days, it also has the longest rotation period of any planet in the Kerbol system. It is the second-brightest natural object in the night sky after the Mun, bright enough to cast shadows. Because Eve orbits within Kerbin's orbit it is an inferior planet and never appears to venture far from Kerbol. In-game Description "Ancient Kerbals worshipped Eve for its bright appearance in the morning- and eveningsky. They used to believe that Eve was a disc of solid gold, bringing light to the world. Of course, we now know that Eve is a deadly, toxic, and scorching planet at its surface. But we can still dream, right??" Physical Characteristics Eve is a terrestrial planet and is sometimes called Kerbin's "sister planet" because of their similar size, mass, proximity to Kerbol, and bulk composition. It is radically different from Kerbin in other aspects. It has the densest atmosphere of the four terrestrial planets in the Kerbol system, consisting of more than 96% carbon dioxide. The atmospheric pressure at the planet's surface is 92 times that of Kerbin, or roughly the pressure found 900 meters underwater on Kerbin. Eve is by far the hottest planet in the Kerbol System, with a mean surface temperature of 735 K, even though Moho is closer to Kerbol. Eve is shrouded by an opaque layer of highly reflective clouds of sulfuric acid, preventing its surface from being seen from space in visible light. It may have had water oceans in the past, but these would have vaporized as the temperature rose due to a runaway greenhouse effect. Eve's surface is believed to be a dry desertscape periodically resurfaced by volcanism. Just like Moho, Eve doesn’t have any moons. Atmosphere Eve is known for having one of the densest atmosphere of any rocky planet discovered so far (It is expected only Iain has a denser atmosphere), at a whopping 92 atm. When Eve was younger, its atmosphere was likely more like Kerbin's, but due to a runaway greenhouse effect the atmosphere gradually became denser over time. Orbit & Rotation Eve has an unusually long day length, which is almost comparable to the length of its year. Not only that, the planet's rotation is retrograde, meaning it rotates the opposite direction compared to other planets in the Kerbol System. Scientists believe that this was the result of an ancient collision that was so powerful that it reversed the rotation of the planet. As a result, Eve is not able to host moons that don't orbit retrograde. History of Observation As one of the brightest objects in the sky, Eve has been a major fixture in kerbal culture for as long as records have existed. It has been made sacred to gods of many cultures, and has been a prime inspiration for writers and poets as the "morning star" and "evening star". Eve was the first planet to have its motions plotted across the sky. Eve's thick clouds render observation of its surface impossible in visible light. Possibilities of Life Eve is one of the most inhospitable places in the Kerbol System. Nevertheless, life could survive in the cloudtops, where the pressure isn't too high and light from Kerbol can reach the organisms. However, the existence of life in the cloudtops is up to debate over the scientific community. A recent study in kerbal microbiology suggests that it is possible bacterial life would have had enough time to evolve while Eve was still habitable. The study also shows that the bacteria could feed on carbon dioxide high up in the atmosphere and produce sulfuric acid, the two most well-known compounds in Eve's atmosphere. Biomes * Old Ocean Floors * Highlands * Midlands * Lowlands * Olympus Sea * Impact Crater * Akatstuki Lake * Polar Regions * Rift Gallery Trivia * Eve was likely once a Kerbin-like habitable world, but entered a runaway greenhouse effect, effectively destroying any chance that Eve could host complex life. Category:Planet Category:Kerbol System Category:Stock Category:W-Class Category:H-Grade Category:Hostile Organic